Lights Shining
by Mangacat201
Summary: Draco philosophiert über seine Beziehung zu Harry zu einer Zeit in der es um alles geht. slash HD CDeath, angsty Oneshot!


**Lights Shininig**

So für alle Interessierten meine dritte Harry-Potter- FF und mein zweiter HP- Oneshot. Ich hoffe mir ist es gelungen die Stimmung einigermaßen richtig rüberzubringen. Noch ein paar Details bevor ihr loslegen könnt.

Genre: Darkfic

Teil: 1/1

POV: Draco

Warning : extrem sad

Discl. : das übliche Gelaber, kennt ihr garantiert zu genüge...

Hier stehe ich, unfähig etwas zu tun, die Ketten verfluchend, die mich fesseln.

Du selbst hast sie angelegt.

Meine Handgelenke bluten, doch ich bin selbst daran schuld, du würdest mir niemals wehtun.

Ich habe mir diese Verletzungen selbst zugefügt, durch meine verzweifelten Versuche freikommen zu wollen. Die anderen sind freiwillig hier geblieben, du brauchtest sie nur darum zu bitten. Aber du kennst mein Wesen, deshalb hast du mit Gewalt dafür gesorgt, dass ich dich nicht begleiten kann. Du hast mich zum Abschied geküsst und bist dann gegangen ohne zurück zu sehen.

Ich werde es nicht schaffen. Keiner der Zauberer in diesem Raum, auch die besseren, wären nicht in der Lage diese Ketten zu sprengen. Wie stark deine Kräfte doch geworden sind. Seit du sie getroffen hast, SIE hat dir gezeigt was in dir schlummert. Ich habe viele Male auf dich eingeredet, dass du nur ein Fingerschnipsen bräuchtest um IHN zu besiegen und von Antlitz der Erde fortzuwischen. Du hast mich verständnisvoll angesehen, mit deinen grünen Smaragden und geantwortet, dass du deine Macht nicht gebrauchen könntest um zu töten, ohne zu dem zu werden, das du am meisten verabscheust.

Damals habe ich das nicht verstanden, doch heute habe ich begriffen.

Warum musst du auch nur ein so verdammt gutherziger Mensch sein?

Wenn du nur ein wenig meiner Skrupellosigkeit hättest, dann könntest du dein Leben retten und ich könnte immer mit dir zusammensein. Mir wäre es egal wer du bist, oder was du tust, solange du mich liebst und ich dich lieben kann. Doch nein, das ist eine Seite von mir, die ich schon vor Ewigkeiten begraben wollte. An dem Tag, an dem unsere Feindschaft endete.

Die Erinnerung flutet in meinen Kopf und lässt meinen Atem schneller gehen. Irgendwann standen wir uns allein in einem Korridor gegenüber, doch statt auf meine üblichen Provokationen zu reagieren, bist du einfach auf mich zugetreten und hast deine Lippen auf meine gepresst. Etwas in mir ist geschmolzen, etwas dass schon so lange erstarrt war, dass ich dachte es würde gar nicht mehr existieren. Kaum hattest du mich losgelassen, habe ich dich wieder an mich gezogen, ich wollte mehr, wie ein Verdurstender, der endlich das lang ersehnte Wasser findet. Seitdem haben wir uns geliebt, in jeder Sekunde unseres Daseins, mit einer Leidenschaft, die mir noch immer unbegreiflich ist und für die ich unendlich dankbar bin.

Nach einer Weile habe ich dich einmal gefragt, warum du das getan hast, mich einfach zu küssen.

Du hast gesagt, dass du den Schmerz zur genüge kennen gelernt hast und dir nun einfach das Recht herausgenommen hast, die Liebe zu erfahren. So simpel war das. Deine Antworten sind immer so, du benutzt nie mehr Worte um das auszudrücken, was du fühlst, als du wirklich benötigst. Wenn wir zusammen waren, hatten wir keinen Namen, nichts was gezeigt hätte, dass wir eigentlich auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen sollten. Und als der Zeitpunkt für mich kam mich zu entscheiden, da stand schon längst fest für wen ich kämpfen würde.

Was für ein denkwürdiges Ereignis, als ich IHM meine Treue verweigert habe. Es hat dir viel Schmerz bereit, er hat deine Barrieren durchbrochen und ist tief in deine Seele eingedrungen. Als du zusammenbrachst, habe ich erkannt was eigentlich wirklich los ist und du hast mir zum ersten Mal von deiner Bestimmung erzählt, das Schicksal das die Zukunft für dich bereithält. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, habe immer dagegen angekämpft, versucht diesen Tag zu verhindern der heute gekommen ist.

Langsam tauche ich aus den Tiefen meiner Erinnerung auf.

Durch die Fenster des Turmes kann ich das Licht sehen, das gleißende Strahlen, das du verbreitest, durchbrochen von den dunklen Schatten der schwarzen Magie.

Er hat also begonnen, der letzte Kampf, das Ende.

Ich kann die Blicke der anderen auf mir spüren, manche mit Mitleid, andere mit Angst, wenige mit einem letzten Fünkchen Mut, das sie dir geben wollen, der dort draußen für ihr Leben und die Erhaltung ihrer Welt kämpft. Unwillig drehe ich meinen Kopf weg und meine Augen treffen IHRE wie sie in der Ecke steht. Sie sind deinen so ähnlich und dann auch wieder nicht. Sie weiß genau wie es draußen aussieht, sie kann es sehen. Du hast mich hier gefesselt, damit ich deinen Tod nicht mit ansehe, doch du hast es nicht fertiggebracht, denn vor meinen Augen erscheint jetzt eine Vision dessen, was sich außerhalb der Mauern dieses Turmes abspielt.

Ich sehe das Inferno, deine Gestalt die im Schein der Blitze flackert und auf der anderen Seite, den Boten der Schatten, der gekommen ist um sein Werk zu vollenden.

Nur ein Moment bleibt mir, um dich ein letztes Mal zu betrachten, bevor dich der tödliche Blitz trifft.

Jetzt werden alle deine Kräfte auf einmal frei. Das Licht breitet sich aus, blendet mich und löscht alle Schatten aus, keine schwarze Kraft kann in dieser Präsenz überdauern. Als das Strahlen schwindet lässt es eine reine Luft zurück, wie ein Gewitter.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei bricht sich Bahn aus meiner Kehle und ich falle auf die Knie, als sich meine Fesseln in Nichts auflösen.

Silberne Tränen laufen mein Gesicht herunter, das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich weine.

Was soll ich jetzt tun?

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir folgen, doch ich weiß, das ist es nicht, was du wolltest. Ich werde zurückbleiben und den anderen helfen alles wiederaufzubauen. Sie brauchen mich, so wie ich dich gebraucht habe. Ein Teil meiner Seele ist mit dir gegangen und wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich dich wiederfinden, ganz sicher.

Ein leichter Hauch streicht über mein Gesicht und hinterlässt den Schatten einer Berührung.

Ich werde dich finden.

So wenn ihr jetzt alle heulend vor euren Computern sitzt, dann habt ihr wenigstens etwas mit mir gemeinsam.

Gibt's was verrückteres als ne Autorin, die über ihre eigene Schreibe heult?

Schreibt mir Kommis!

(Dann geht es mir bestimmt bald besser!)

Cat


End file.
